


Essex Paranormal: A Documentary

by svladcjelli



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary Character Death, What We Do In The Shadows AU, cooke has a lot of cats, ft cooke w fangs, mainly humour, some descriptions of a corpse, the convoy boys are vampires!!!, theyre vampires man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Flat chores, housemates, and the perks of being undead.(Or, the What We Do In The Shadows AU accidentally happened.)
Relationships: Private Cooke/Private Rossi (1917), Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. new slang

**Author's Note:**

> ok so something accidentally happened in my brian and now this exists?? shoutout to the boys from the 2nd (u know who u are) for encouraging me to do this! wouldnt happen without ya, love u guys sm, hope this turned out well!!

_20:03 17/5/17_

"Shit, never seen a camera that big b'fore! Oh, it's on? It's on!" 

The room was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from a lamp on rounded stool. The room resembled a bedroom but in place of a bed rested a black (spraypainted?) coffin with bits of wood chipped off. It looked old and worn like it had been used everyday. In some ways, it looked like a museum rather than a space to live.

Next to the coffin was a grand velvety-red chair and on it sat a boy who looked no older than twenty. He looked short, the backrest of the already large chair seemed to engulf him. He didn't look particularly posh either, wearing a flow-y button-down with a button on the top undone while his legs were swung over the armrest of the chair, making him look wildly uncomfortable. 

"Uh, do I go now? Oh! I'm Cooke, Charles Cooke, I mean- and um, I've been livin' 'ere in south Essex for a good while with my flatmates. When you become a vampire, you become very sexy."

He had a large grin spread across his face with two pointed canine teeth. 

"Righ' now, it's 'bout eight at night. Me mates don't wake up very early or nothin', 'cept for Butler maybe. But life is great 'ere-" 

There was a sudden pounding on lid of the clearly spray-painted coffin, rattling the floor a bit. The man trying to escape the coffin wore a thick Scottish accent even while his voice was slightly muffled by the wood. "Cooke you bellend, the lid's stuck again!"

Cooke shot up from his chair, immediately rushing to get the lid open. He struggled through it, "Ah, sometimes it's a bit.. yeah, it gets a bit sticky-" The lid jerkily popped open with a final heave, sending Cooke unsteady on his feet for a moment before recovering. 

"Ah shite, this always happens!" Out from the coffin sat a disheveled looking boy who appeared similar in age to Cooke. He wore a sleek black cape, and like Cooke, had two sharp teeth that seemed to cause an impediment in his speech. "Today? I thought we were doin' the documentary tomorrow." 

Cooke barked a laugh, pointing at him, "This is my boyfriend of 'bout a hundred years, Rossi!" 

_20:21 17/5/17_

"My flatmates?" It was Rossi's turn on the big red chair. "Oh, y'know, we all died around the same time. We were friends, actually, and now we're all in a flattin' situation. Funny, ain't it?" 

He scratched at the microphone taped to the inside of his shirt collar unknowingly, causing a static-y noise to run through. 

"Capes weren't popular in the 1910's, Cooke and I just thought they'd look cool. And they do, don't they? Twenty quid at an antique store." He grinned, "Anyway, Cooke and I served for Great Britain in World War One and so did the rest of the lads. Same regiment too, all of us. When the war ended, we parted ways- 'cept for Cooke, of course- but then I met Malky at a Tesco's in the 1940's and decided to flat together. He was still in contact with Jon and Butler and we decided it was the most convenient with the whole, y'know, 'being vampires' thing. They're all good blokes, though, really. Jondalar's a good man, good at keepin' us outta trouble, Butler's a bit posh but that's his brand, Malky's a good man too, the youngest of us. He's not rebellious or nothin', likes to tag along with the rest of the group. Oh, and there's Tom. He's the new fellow, he's... alright." 

_20:31 17/5/17_

Malky stood in front of a mirror with a cup of tea in one hand. The mirror didn't cast a reflection of him, only the cup as he waved it around the air as a circular motion. On its own, the absence of Malky's shadow made the cup appear like it was levitating. 

"Ooh, ghost cup!"

_21:03 17/5/17_

"I'm Tom Blake and I'm nineteen. I was turned, uh, about a month ago I think? I came over for dinner because I was friends with Cooke and the next thing I know everything's gone to shit." Tom looked his age but infinitely pale, his skin nearing grey-ish. "It wasn't really planned, Cooke accidentally stabbed me during dinner with a knife. He said he forgot people die from stab wounds and that he was just messin' about like, but I don't really know. Malky turned me, 'cos he said he thought I was good person but also said it was an accident. They're really nice here though!" 

Rossi and Cooke could be heard down the hall play-fighting with swords. 

"But jus' between me and you and me, bruv, I don't think they're too fond of me here. They let me stay since I'm still 'adapting' and whateva but.. I feel like I keep messin' up. Just yesterday, I got told off by Butler 'cos I climbed through the window instead of usin' the door. Cooke was upset too, said I was interrupting his 'erotic dance for his friends' or whatever that means. But when you can fly, the window is so much more fun, innit?" 

_22:00 17/5/17_

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table for a flat meeting. It started out like a normal conversation between a house of vampires before getting a bit too aggressive for anyone's liking all the while Tom sat quietly on his phone and Rossi was knitted what seemed to be a blanket. 

"Cooke, it's your rotation on the chore chart!" Jon shouted more sternly than he had before. To be fair, the chore chart's unmoving status was getting on everyone's nerves. 

The chore chart was a crudely drawn cardboard with each one of their names scribbled in with Sharpie. It was clear their sections of the chart were personalized, as Rossi's had stickers placed around his name and Malky's was coloured in various pastels. 

"Vampires don't do chores! The chore chart is bullshit!" Cooked shrieked back with equal aggression. 

They hovered in the air, hissing violently at each other before Butler sat them back down, "Right, right, Jon's got a point though." 

"A point? It's been on 'Cooke' for five years! The dishes are starting to pile up!" Jon yelled. A stack of unwashed mugs and bloodied china filled the sink. 

Rossi looked up from his knitting project to chime in, "The bloody dishes are a lot to deal with. Cannae deny that, love. We all do our part like just last week, Jon did a bit of sweeping around." 

"A bit of sweeping, yeah. We pull our weight." Jon nodded. 

Cooke groaned, similar to a child. "Fine!" he threw up his hands defensively, "I'll do it." 

Begrudgingly, Cooke tossed on some gloves.

_22:14 17/5/17_

"I have a brother, Joe, he's really great," Tom was sitting on an old worn looking sofa covered in a floral pattern, "He knows I'm a vampire. I got excited and told him the first week, but uh, I'm not sure he believes me. I get it though! Like, what are you supposed to say when your brother says he's a vampire?" 

He laughed softly, mostly to himself. 

"I dunno if I'm s'posed to be saying this, but I got a boyfriend, too. He lives up north near Cambridge, he's a librarian. A fine one, too!"

His smile grew as he talked about him. 

"His name's Will, he doesn't know yet. Pretty sure he just thinks I got weird friends but.. I'm starting to think they like him more than me! Always invitin' him over n' such, at first they were like, 'Oh, you can't bring a human into the house!' Well, guess who was invited by Cooke to come over?"

There was a pause. 

"It's Will if you didn't know." 

_22:22 17/5/17_

Will sat on the same floral sofa next to Tom, they sat together like the most comfortable position was in each other's presence. 

"Uh, I'm Will and I work at the Cambridge Public Library. The uh, O'Connell Branch. It's grand there, you know, um.. I like Shakespeare a lot. It's a good job, I think. Me and Tom've been dating for years, um, it's great." 

He looked around nervously before leaning into Tom's side, whispering _is that it?_

Tom wrung his hands nervously before clearing his throat in the form of a little cough, "Will, I've got something to tell you." 

Will cocked his head slightly, looking at Blake but not exactly meeting his eyes, a habit he'd always clung to. "Mm?" 

"I'm a vampire." 

"Okay." 

"Um, that doesn't bother you or anythin'?"

"Not really, no." 

"Good, good. The other lads are vampires too, by the way. But we made an agreement that we wouldn't eat 'ya, so I wouldn't worry about it." 

"Oh, okay." 

Tom was out in the hallway now, speaking by himself.

"Yeah, I think he took it really well. I said he was a good man, didn't I? Might even marry him one day." 

_22:35 17/5/17_

"These are my babies!" Cooke sat on a worn-looking rug atop the hardwood floor, surrounded by multiple cats, "'Ere we got Asshat, Snowflake, Charlie Junior, Cheese, and Mister Stinky! Me and Rossi named 'em ourselves. All strays, too. We found 'em in the rain one night, all cold n' shit, y'know? So I brought 'em home and Rossi pretended to be upset about it, but now we've got five cute cats!" 

One of the cats, Mister Stinky, clawed at Cooke's cape that caused the fabric to rip. He scooped up Stinky with his hands, staring at the torn hole in his cape. 

"Shit! Stinky, you idiot baby!" 

_1:41 18/5/17_

Will had left by then and Rossi was on the floor by Cooke, cats still wandering among themselves. Cooke had a sewing needle and thread in hand, mending the newfound hole in his adored cape. For once, Cooke was silent in concentration. 

"Will's a real good bloke, I'll tell you that," A cat- Cheese- was in his lap as he pet his fur gently, "He helps us with technology. He even fixed our record player once! He'll bring some books from his library or whatever for Jon. He get's real excited, y'see, but uh.."

Cooke didn't look up from his work, "Jon's talent used to be shapeshiftin', but it ain't workin' out for him too well no more. Never can get the face right these days." 

On a faded olive green lounge chair sad a black cat with Jon's face. It was wildly unnerving seeing the face of a man plastered on a cat, but he seemed serene and content with reading the book laid out before him. How he turned the page was a mystery. 

Rossi nodded. 

"It's grand." 

_3:20 18/5/17_

"Cooke had a bit of an accident, fuckin' knob." Rossi speed-walked down the hall, turning into a room to find Cooke doused in blood with a fresh corpse next to him. 

Cooke shifted on his feet holding a roll of paper towels in his hand, "Hit an artery, I think. Made a bit of a mess." He chuckled. 

Rossi groaned, "This is gonna take ages to clean up!" 

Cooke stood in the hallway alone, continuing to hold the roll of paper towels. The front of his hair was soaked with blood and his once white shirt stained red. "This kind of thing happens more often then you'd think. Um, sometimes when we're feeding, we hit an artery and bam! 's all over. And by all over, I mean the room is absolutely covered and the rug probably needs to go in the bin." 

_6:00 18/5/17_

Cook was squished to the side of the coffin while Rossi sat up on the other side, both wearing loose nightgowns. Rossi spoke in hushed tones as not to wake the sleeping man beside him. 

"It's about six in the morning right now, the sun should be comin' up. Me n' Cooke are goin' to bed, obviously, it's been a pretty eventful day, I'd say. Goodnight, then." 

He lied down in the coffin, closing the door on top of him. From inside, mumbled arguments about the lack of space could be heard. Their voices overlapped as the coffin tried to house two bodies in a space that was meant for one. 

Nonetheless, they made it work.

In another room, Tom sad comfortably on his bed. 

"I don't understand why they don't just sleep in a bed. I think they jus' want an aesthetic, honestly." 

_19:23 20/5/17_

"Tonight, we're out on the streets of London!" Cooke exclaimed, "We don't do this very often, 'cos the whole _vampire_ thing but.. it's still fun to be out on the town!" 

Rossi nodded, "An' we're out with Will here, too." 

Will, who had his hand intertwined with Tom's, gave a meek smile, "Hi," before continuing to talk to Tom. 

From a glace, they resembled a family. 

_19:30 20/5/17_

"The worst thing about bein' a vampire?" Tom paused, searching for the right words, "It'd have to be the fact that I can't eat human foods no more. Trust me bruv, I learned the hard way. That means I can't go back to me Mum's anymore for Christmas dinner or even have bread anymore. Bread!" 

He sighed. "It was fun at first, bein' able to fly is cool and that but can't go to the beach anymore, can't watch the sunrise, can't eat no food." He took a breath, "I'll say it. Bein' a vampire sucks. It does!" 

_20:50 20/5/17_

Their night out had been fun, but they needed to catch the train back home. They had passed the entryway of a scary looking alleyway, Cooke claiming it to be the 'fastest route home.' 

It would have been if they had not been stopped in their tracks. 

"Thought we told you to stay out of here, huh?" A man- Parry- had spoken. 

Rossi stopped, mumbling, "Jesus, not these fuckin' guys." 

Will looked for Tom for guidance on just what the fuck was going on, but Tom seemed just as confused. 

"Look, we just wanted you to leave us alone." Parry deflected, "You coulda' taken the bus or something! This is our territory."

Cooke groaned, "We get it, anythin' you piss on is your territory. Bet you lot own all of each other then, all you do is piss on each other's feet." 

"Hey, fuck you! We don't do that, alright? That was a one-time thing, and I was shit-face drunk so-" 

"Leslie! Tone down the swearing, we're-" 

"Werewolves not swearwolves. Got it." 

Tom looked at Will who only offered a shrug before turning to Jon, "Werewolves?" 

Jon nodded, "The worst kind, too." 

"We can hear you, you know! We have really sensitive ears, actually." Lauri shot back. 

Cooke hissed at the group, causing the rest (minus Will) to bear their fangs and hiss as well. It was a follow-the-leader scenario and letting Cooke be a leader was a mistake. 

The werewolves growled back before the two groups parted ways, Leslie yelling one last "Fuck you, vamps!" and Atkins could be heard telling him to stop swearing. 

Will had never met a werewolf before, he thought, but they seemed pretty nice. 

_22:02 20/5/17_

"Werewolves?" Cooke was back home, cat in lap, once again sitting in that too-big red chair. "They're the worst. Do nothin' but piss n' shit on the carpet and sniff each other's assholes. Vampires got long history with werewolves, but we got a truce in order. If they don' attack us, we won't attack 'em. Simple, if they weren't fuckin' animals. Hate those feral bastards." 

He looked down at the cat- Asshat- purring gently in his lap. 

"'Cept for you, Asshat." 

_20:36 26/5/17_

"We got the letter!" Malky near shrieked, "It's here!" 

Rossi sighed, "Pipe down Edward Cullen, what letter?" 

Malky set it down on the kitchen table for everyone to see, " _The_ letter!" 

Jon was the one to open it, reading aloud, "'Dearly departed-' That's us- 'The Essex Vampire Association in conjunction with the Essex Vampire Witch Club and the Brighton Zombie Society invite you to attend The Unholy Masquerade on the night of the sixth of June, starting at 6 P.M.' 'Cos, six-six-six." 

"Oh, yeah!" 

Alone, Cooke was near bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Every year, there's this huge event right, called the Unholy Masquerade. It's for the local undead population of Essex- zombies, witches, vampires, you name it!" His smile only grew as he continued on, "Fuckin' great time it is, we go every year. Last time, I dressed as Blade at the ball. I thought vampires loved Wesley Snipes, but it turned out they didn't appreciate me dressin' as a vamp hunter!" 

_21:12 26/5/17_

Tom wanted to scream. "June sixth?" He paced around the room, "Will and I had a date plan that day! Said he's been plannin' it for months, it was gonna be super extravagant and all that for my birthday! God, couldn't it be any other day?" 

He stopped pacing to sit on his bed, "I don't even know what it's about, but the lads really seem excited. I know they'd be disappointed if I didn't go, but on the other hand I know cancelling on Will wouldn't be very cool at all." 

There was a beat, a minute of thought. 

"Wait." 

_18:06 6/6/17_

"Tom said he'd be here soon, so for now we're jus' minglin' among ourselves or whatever the big word Jon used was," Cooke had a fancy-looking mask in one hand with a red plastic cup in the other, "We're all happy to be here." 

It was around ten minutes later that Tom, dressed more neatly than any of them had seen before, came through the doors and pushed about the crowd, making his way to his flatmates. "So sorry I'm late, fellas-"

Right behind him stood Will in a suit. Rossi pulled will aside, "You know the rules! You can't bring a.." He lowered his voice, "Human here. He's gonna get killed!" He hissed. 

Tom felt himself shrink a bit, "I thought it'd be a cute date idea, bruv. That's it. He'll be fine." 

A couple yards away sat Will in a folding chair next to a zombie, the pair chatting about themselves. 

"Say boy, you look awfully... red in the cheeks. Is it possible you're alive?" 

Will took a sip from his red cup, "Well, I'm a librarian actually." 

_22:39 6/6/17_

Everything had gone worse than imagined. Will had been discovered as a human and the moment they did, the group fled as discretely as they could from a room full of bloodthirsty monsters. Miraculously, they made it out with Will still intact. 

Will immediately tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have come." 

Cooke waved a hand as they walked through the park, "It's not a big deal, honest. What's the Masquerade without a bit of fun?" 

Will laughed softly. "I guess so." 

And they walked like that for a while. Just their little family, laughing and talking and kicking rocks along the pavement. 

A reverberating howl pierced through the park that made everyone turn their heads. Cooke groaned, "Not these fuckers again. C'mon," 

Rossi looked at the moon, the _full_ moon, "The moon's full, stupid. We need to leave _now._ " 

Everything happened so quickly. One moment they had escaped a bloodbath and were giggling on the sidewalks of London and the next, they were being chased down by a pack of hungry werewolves. 

"Bat!" Rossi yelled before transforming and flying away, everyone followed his example except Tom. 

"Tom, I can't-" Will squeaked out. 

"I know, I'm not gonna just- leave you here, we're gonna make it back." 

"Tommy! We have to go right now, they're gonna catch up." Cooke shouted, but not out of malice. It was out of concern. "Come on, we can come back for him. It'll be fine!" 

Will nodded for him to go and Tom trusted him. 

Because maybe, maybe it would be okay. 

_1:02 7/6/17_

It wasn't okay. They had landed on a rooftop of a corporate building, finding the flat surface a safe haven from anymore werewolves. Cooke and Rossi went ahead to search for Will while Malky, Jon, and Butler stayed behind with Tom. He wanted to go with Cooke and Rossi but they insisted he stayed back and just the thought that anything bad happening made Tom's stomach churn. 

_'Just in case'_ they had said. 

In case of what?

It wasn't until two bats returned with a shoe that Tom understood. 

Cooke and Rossi turned back, Cooke holding a bloodied dress shoe in his hand. Half of the pair Will had worn to the Masquerade, Tom thought. 

Rossi took a deep breath. 

"That's all we found, lad. I'm sorry." 

There was an indefinite amount of silence, Tom felt like he had been stabbed. 

There was a pause, a beat. 

Will died and it was Tom's fault. 


	2. redevelopment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The documentary comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!!!!!! this is it fellas, hope you enjoy! :)

_20:03 14/6/17_

"'s been a week since the Masquerade," Cooke lacked his boisterous enthusiasm, "We all miss Will, Tom's not handlin' well. Don't blame him either, I feel bad for the kid. But, uh, he said he's movin' out- goin' to his brother's soon or whatever. We'll really miss him, too." 

Around him was Mister Stinky, Snowflake, Charlie Junior, and Asshat. Cheese was nowhere to be seen. 

Cooke sighed. "Uh, Cheese is also gone. He died peacefully in his sleep but.. I don't know why. He was so young, too. Jus' a baby."

In a separate room, Rossi sighed. "Dunno what Cooke said, but Cheese was twenty years old. That's the issue with being a vampire, ain't it? We all outlive everythin', but that's just a part of our lives. It don't make it any easier though, I'll tell you that. Between Will and Cheese and Tom movin' out, Cooke's in a bad way." 

He paused, leaning in. 

"Don't tell him, but I've got him a new cape to cheer him up." 

_1:24 15/6/17_

"We had a future together." Tom laid sprawled out on his bed, "A proper future. We were gonna live in a cottage n' hide from the world but now he's gone. It's my fault too, innit? If only I hadn't-" He began to tear up and in turn took a deep breath, grounding himself. 

"Anyway, I'm movin' out. I can't keep livin' like this, bruv. I'm goin' back to me brother's in Colchester, might get a night job or something. Get my life back on track." 

There was a pause, a silence. But only for a moment. 

"I miss him." 

_4:07 15/6/17_

Cooke was preparing food for the cats that were climbing along the counter tops, pouring the contents of various cans into bowls. The bowls were chipped and used, some had names shabbily hand-carved into the fronts. One for each cat on the counter, it seemed. Trailed behind him was a sleek blue cape draped over his shoulders. It was clearly too big for his smaller frame, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"Rossi got me this cape, 's great!" He continued scraping out cat food with a knife, "I bet Cheese woulda' loved it, he was always scratchin' all my shit." 

Cooke smiled, exposing the pointed fangs that was typically hidden. 

Around him, cats purred. 

_4:56 15/6/17_

Jondalar sat on an olive-green sofa while Rossi's back was in view, sitting on a chair in front of a laptop screen. 

"We've all been coping in different ways, yeah." Jon nodded to himself, "Malky's been knitting, Butler's always got his record player running, and Rossi's fallen into online gambling. Isn't that right, James?" 

From the back of the room Rossi hissed, not looking up from the screen. "Leave me to do my dark bidding on the Internet!" 

Jon turned his head just enough to look at Rossi, "What are you bidding on?" 

"A table." 

_16:32 17/6/17_

"Fuckin' hell, it's too early for this." Tom grumbled, trying not to trip as he walked down the stairs. The doorbell had rung a shrieking noise throughout the house, waking nearly everyone up. Not only was there a ring, whoever was at the door had begun to knock in a staccato pace. 

Whoever it was, they were urgent. 

"Hold on! I'm comin', calm down!" Tom nearly tripped over his own feet that time, opening up the door to find-

To find Will. He was in front of the group of werewolves that they had run into in the alleyway, the same ones that had supposedly killed Will. 

He was different though, he had a pungent smell about him and the scratch marks on his face were certainly new. Tom didn't care though, not at all. Not when he wrapped his arms around Will and finally felt him there and safe. 

"Tom, are there fucking werewolves in the house? I can smell 'em from up here and now Cooke's complaining-" Butler stood from the top of the stairs, "Oh shit, is that Will Schofield? I thought he was-" 

Will looked up at Butler, still holding Tom in his arms, "Yeah, I was dead but I'm back now. Nice to see you then, Aaron." 

Cooke walked though the hallway, peeking out enough to see the commotion. "Butter, I thought I told'ya to make 'em go away- Shit, is that Will Schofield?" 

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, it was all a bit hazy to be honest." Will spoke, sitting on the same floral-worn couch in the living room while Tom sat next to him, hands intertwined. Tom couldn't bear being apart from him, even if he was just a room away. The group of werewolves were invited in as Cooke gave them a quick tour around the house, graciously showing off all his cats who the werewolves seemed to adore (especially Lauri who said to have cats of her own.) 

"It hurt for a bit, and then I woke up alone in the forest with no clothes," Will spoke softly, Tom's fangs showing as he smiled next to him, "Kilgour was the one to find me. He gave me some pants and uh, we've been mates ever since. But uh, yeah, those guys have been supporting me 'cos I was quite confused. They were the guys who turned me into a werewolf." 

_16:47 17/6/17_

"At first, we was worried," Cooke was in the hall by himself while the others were bonding in the kitchen, "Thought they were gonna piss on everythin' the moment they walked through the door! But they didn't, they're actually nice blokes once you get past the smell. We jus' opened some windows n' it was all better!" 

Cooke went back to the kitchen to stand next to Rossi. 

"You've been dating for ninety-eight years? You know gay marriage is legal now, right?" Parry- who was recently married to Atinks- explained to Rossi. 

Rossi paused, "Yeah, we knew that. We ain't daft."

Cooke nodded, "Unrelated, but is spring wedding better than a summer?"

Will had managed to create a truce neither side could ever break. Together, they looked like a family. For once, they were safe and cozy in each other's presence- something that vampires and werewolves were never supposed to experience. 

_18:01 17/6/17_

Upstairs, Tom and Will sat on the edge Tom's bed impossibly close to each other, Will's larger hand engulfing Tom's. 

"That was the worst week of my whole life, swear on me nan's grave." 

Will huffed a laugh, "Sorry 'bout that. It won't happen again, probably. I'll try my best not to die anymore." 

In the hall on his own, Tom wore the biggest grin the world had seen. 

"I think I really, really love him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!! this is actually pretty self indulgent and boy was it fun. thank you guys!! :')

**Author's Note:**

> another two chapter haheaheh someone needs to stop me. sorry to leave this off on such a sad note, my bad. if any of youve seen wwdits though, you know itll end up alright!! anYWAY this has been pretty fun!!! thanks for reading, fellas!!


End file.
